Le Prix des Sentiments
by La Pythie
Summary: 1689. A cause des intrigues de sa tante, Bella se retrouve enfermée dans une prison pour femmes afin d'expier un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Laissée sans protection, qui la sauvera de ce destin impur? Historique.
1. Chapitre 1

**Le Prix des Sentiments**

**Chapitre I**

Debout devant le miroir, je regardai avec fascination la fille de rien que j'étais. Je n'étais pas maquillée, et de toute façon il eût été étonnant que je puisse acheter la crème grasse et le fard tellement prisés par les dames de cour. Mes cheveux, retenus par un lien de chanvre, me parurent d'une raideur navrante; probablement la conséquence de plusieurs jours sans qu'ils n'aient été bouclés ni poudrés. Mon visage n'était guère mieux. Mon teint clair, qui avait toujours été envié par mes amies, me paraissait morne et fantomatique. Ma peau diaphane laissait entrevoir par endroit mes veines bleutées, et j'étais si pâle que mes cernes avaient quelque chose de maladif. Ma robe de toile unie, le seul bien qui me restait, ne convenait aucunement à la saison. Grelottante, je maudis cette misérable nippe qui ne protégeait aucunement du froid. Habituée à l'austérité, j'avais toujours pensé que le luxe d'être bien vêtue et correctement parée m'était inutile. Je me trompais.

Démoralisée par ce constat navrant, j'eus tout à coup envie de m'occuper les mains, à défaut de ne pas avoir de livre pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je saisis mon peigne et m'attaquai à ma chevelure. Au fur et à mesure que les nœuds disparaissaient, la scène que j'avais vécue quelques jours plus tôt me revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back.**

« Alors c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez, enfant ingrate, pour tout ce que j'ai pour vous depuis votre naissance ? »

Je baissai les yeux et tentai de ne pas répondre aux rugissements incessants de Victoria de Boisjourdan. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette hypocrite parente et je n'avais aucune l'intention de lui donner le plaisir de me corriger en me montrant insolente avec elle.

« Si Renata voyait ce que vous avez fait ! Vous rendez-vous bien compte, petite sotte, que si elle a pris la décision de s'exiler en Angleterre c'est afin que son mariage désastreux ne vous porte pas préjudice ? »

Je serrai les dents. En effet, si mère avait décidé de me laisser à la charge de ma tante, c'était à cause de l'échec de sa précédente union. Le mari qu'elle avait choisi, sans l'accord de ses parents, s'était révélé être un soudard de la pire espèce qui l'abandonna à la première contrariété. De ce fait, se retrouvant enceinte de moi et sans la moindre trace d'héritage, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de me laisser à sa sœur. Plutôt que de nous laisser toutes les deux sombrer dans la pauvreté, elle avait choisi l'exil afin que je prenne le nom de Boisjourdan et caresse un jour l'espoir de faire un beau mariage.

« Et tout en sachant le sacrifice qu'à dû faire votre mère, vous avez quand même décidé de vous jeter au cou du premier venu ! Vous méritez tous les éloges, Isabella. »

Animée d'une colère jusque là contenue, Victoria se leva. Au moment où je crus qu'elle allait me gifler, elle brandit une lettre sous mon nez.

« Cette missive de Mme de Maintenon* est la dernière chose que je m'attendais à recevoir. Savez-vous la honte que j'ai pu ressentir en apprenant que vous étiez renvoyée de la Maison Royale d'Education ? La mère supérieure m'a affirmé que votre comportement impudent causerait notre perte à tous ! Elle a bien raison ! Il ne doit pas y avoir une personne dans le pays qui ignore que vous avez gâché votre vertu. De toutes les choses essentielles chez une femme, sa pureté est celle que l'on ne peut ramener, entendez-vous ? »

La colère me tordit les boyaux.

« Ce n'était qu'un billet ! Un simple mot d'amour n'est pas la pire des fautes ! Je vous répète que ma vertu est intacte ! »

Le moment que j'attendais arriva. Oubliant toute retenue, Victoria se leva et me donna un soufflet qui défit ma coiffure. Du sang coula dans ma bouche, que je ravalai avec dégoût.

« Vous avez accepté un billet de la part d'un homme ! Votre réputation est faite. Vous vous êtes brûlé les ailes. Toutes ces années passées à la Maison d'Education afin de faire de vous une parfaite épouse sont ruinées. Vous pouvez dire adieu à M. de la Ferté. »

L'évocation de ce riche veuf me dégoûta. Victoria m'avait enfermée dans un couvent pendant cinq ans afin de me disposer à épouser de ce vieil homme nanti d'une belle fortune. Ses intrigues n'avaient cependant été fructueuses car moi, Isabella de Boisjourdan, j'avais goûté à l'amour.

« Mon bonheur n'a jamais été votre but. Vous saviez que je n'avais pas de dot et vous vous êtes servie de ce prétexte afin de me promette à M. de la Ferté qui vous a probablement promis une fortune. Hélas, chère tante, vous vous êtes trompée. Celui que j'aime est Edward et il m'attend, avec ou sans héritage.

- Alors c'est donc cela, le nom de votre « amoureux. » Courez donc le remercier pour avoir fait de vous une fille de rien !

- J'y vais de ce pas. Je ne vous salue pas, chère tante. »

Le cœur battant, ne croyant pas à ma propre impertinence, je montai dans ma chambre. Ne désirant pas perdre de temps, je pris quelques affaires au hasard et les plaçai dans une petite malle. Je ne possédais presque rien et ma chemise de nuit ainsi que mon nécessaire de toilette me suffisaient. Après avoir rassemblé ces effets, je me descendis les escaliers sous les yeux scandalisés des domestiques. Sans avoir regardé une seule fois Victoria, je sortis et me dirigeai dans le rues de Paris.

J'eus beau visiter toutes les auberges que je connaissais, Edward n'était dans aucune d'elle. Blâmant ma seule ignorance du monde, je ne perdis pas espoir. Craignant de passer pour une jeune intrigante, je ne retentai ma chance que le soir. Un mince châle recouvrant mes épaules, je me mouvais dans les rues, telle un spectre. J'avais grand-besoin de me réchauffer mais je refusais de retourner à l'hostellerie sans avoir trouvé mon amant. Alors que je m'étais attardée dans une allée, sans doute trop longtemps, une musique me parvint aux oreilles. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux cantiques austères que j'avais interprétés à la Maison d'Education. C'était même tout le contraire. Entre deux accords de piano, des filles s'esclaffaient et des hommes lançaient des commentaires salaces.

Une porte grinça sur se gonds et le son me parut plus distinct. J'orientai vitement la tête en direction de ce bruit, histoire de savoir d'où il venait. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde et avide de chaleur, je me dirigeai dans cet endroit. Une atmosphère des plus malsaines m'enveloppa. La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement un feu de cheminée, et l'air était affreusement lourd. Des relents de tabac et de sueur me remontaient dans la gorge et me donnaient la nausée. Partout autour de moi, des hommes et des femmes à moitié nues riaient et se disaient des grivoiseries. J'ignorai qu'un tel encore pût exister. L'air sévère de la mère supérieure me réprimandant me revint en mémoire et je voulus sortir. Pourtant, comme attirée par ce qui est mal, je restais plantée là.

Quelqu'un me prit tout à coup par le bras. C'était une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, la coiffure défaite et le visage vulgairement maquillé. Son décolleté plongeant me choqua et j'eus tout à coup conscience de me trouver en face d'une fille de mauvaise vie. J'étais à mille lieux du calme du couvent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ce n'est pas une pension pour jeunes filles ici ! »

Cette femme se moquait de moi et je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Un rire hystérique lui échappa et propulsa son haleine alcoolisée jusqu'à moi.

« Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Eh bien tu t'es sûrement trompée, ma chérie. Va-t'en avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Ce n'est pas un endroit fait pour toi.

- Edward. Il s'appelle Edward ! »

J'avais conscience du ridicule de la situation mais j'étais désespérée. Le visage de cette femme se crispa en une grimace étrange et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Après m'avoir regardée quelques instants, elle déclara : « On a bien un Edward mais ce n'est sûrement pas le tien. »

Elle me désigna une table. Deux jeunes hommes, assis côte à côte, devisaient et riaient. L'un deux se leva tout à coup et empoigna une jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci pouffa de rire et se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Cette scène m'aurait dégoûtée de toute façon. Mais là, je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Le temps était comme suspendu, comme si il avait était gelé par quelque enchantement. Plus que jamais, j'eus envie de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et de retourner à Saint-Cyr implorant Mme de Brinon* de faire de moi une nonne. Je voulus ne jamais avoir été renvoyée, ne jamais avoir vécu cette soirée.

« C'est lui…. »

Mon murmure imperceptible choqua cette femme. Elle ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Je hochai la tête, les larmes perlant à mes yeux.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je n'avais que faire de ses excuses. Elle appartenait au monde de la nuit et je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit. Qu'Edward pût, quant à lui en faire partie était inadmissible. Ce jeune homme noble que j'avais rencontré lors d'une célébration à la chapelle de notre pension ne pouvait être lui. La réalité m'apparut tout à coup : il s'était moqué de moi. A présent j'avais tout perdu. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Je reposai mon peigne et passai une main dans mes longs cheveux bruns. Je n'avais jamais eu le temps de profiter réellement de ma jeunesse et de mon physique. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir que de retourner chez Victoria. A présent, la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de travailler. Si j'avais un peu de chance, je pourrais me faire engager comme gouvernante dans une famille bourgeoise. J'avais reçu de l'instruction et apprendre aux enfants ne me dérageait pas. Au pire, servir camériste me conviendrait aussi. C'était toujours mieux que de me retrouver dans la situation des femmes de plaisir. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler en repensant à celui qui m'avait trahie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit. Après avoir vendu ma chemise de nuit à un fripier, l'argent me manquait. Mon aumônière était totalement vide et la cachette cousue dans mon jupon ne m'était d'aucune utilité, puisque je n'avais rien. L'aubergiste risquait à tout moment de me jeter dehors. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de ma chambre.

Les rues me parurent encore plus encombrées et sales que la première fois. Je me sentis perdue, puis je me rappelai que la faiblesse n'était pas permise. Après avoir demandé quelques renseignements à une jeune femme qui vendait des herbes aux badauds, je me dirigeai vers les beaux quartiers. Je frappai à la porte qui avait la plus riche devanture. Les gens d'arme à proximité me regardèrent avec curiosité et me pointèrent du doigt. Bien que troublée, je les ignorai. Je devais tenter ma chance tant que j'avais encore un peu d'allure. On me fit pénétrer dans le vestibule. Cette pièce secondaire était richement décorée et je me sentis misérable. Le majordome qui m'avait ouvert la porte me toisa.

« J'ai ouï-dire qu'une place de femme de chambre est disponible dans cette maison. »

C'était totalement faux, mais j'étais si intimidée que justifier ma présence me parut normal. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me jette dehors, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Veuillez patienter dans le salon. »

Je bénis le ciel. Après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire, j'obéis. La pièce dans laquelle je pénétrai me parut encore plus fabuleuse. Des candélabres étaient alignés sur des étagères et une multitude de bibelots trônaient derrière une vitre. Je faillis m'évanouir en découvrant le lustre à pampilles qui était accroché au plafond. J'avais espéré être la seule candidate. Hélas, une dizaine d'autres femmes de tous âges étaient déjà assises sur les fauteuils et attendaient patiemment. Intimidée, je me tins près d'une tenture et attendis.

Après un temps qui me sembla interminable, on me demanda. Je pénétrai dans la chambre de la maîtresse de maison. Histoire de ne pas perdre mes moyens, je ne regardai pas la décoration. Sachant qu'il n'était pas d'usage de regarder ses supérieurs dans les yeux, je plaçai mon regard sur le visage en entier. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, la perruque bien droite et le regard acéré. Un collier en or pendait à son cou. Elle me toisa de haut en bas.

« Chez qui avez-vous servi ? »

Elle cracha cette phrase du bout des lèvres. Sa condescendance m'affecta.

« Chez personne encore… j'ai été élevée dans la Maison Royale de Saint-Louis. »

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage cruel et marqué par le temps.

« Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi n'y êtes vous plus ? Vous n'avez certainement pas vingt ans et si vous êtes chez moi aujourd'hui, c'est que le Roi ne vous a pas accordé de dot. »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« La nature de la faute que vous avez dû commettre pour vous retrouver en telle situation, je peux aisément la deviner. Savez-vous comment j'ai perdu mon mari ? Précisément à cause d'une jeune gourgandine de votre espèce. Vous prétendez probablement être une oie blanche parée de toutes les vertus, mais ce qui est jeune est insolent. Vous êtes encore fraîche et vous ne manquerez pas de trahir ma maison à la moindre occasion. A présent allez-vous-en. Ce ne sont pas vos quartiers de noblesse qui m'impressionnent.* »

La méchanceté de cette vielle femme me coupa la respiration. Ainsi, Victoria avait raison. Mon exclusion m'avait fermé toutes les portes. Je n'étais pourtant venue demander qu'une place de femme de chambre ! Les larmes aux yeux, je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la rue pavée. La peur de me faire à nouveau insulter me paralysait et c'est pourquoi je n'osais pas frapper à nouveau à une porte. Je ne sais comment, malgré le fait que je me trouvais sur le trottoir, une calèche me bouscula. Craignant de me faire piétiner, je me rejetai en arrière de toutes mes forces et perdis l'équilibre. Je tombai. Quelqu'un me releva. Je reconnus un des hommes qui hommes qui m'avaient regardée plus tôt dans la matinée. Je m'apprêtais à le remercier, mais un événement imprévu me coupa dans mon élan.

« C'est elle ! C'est bien elle ! »

Je me retournai vers cette voix familière. Je reconnus Victoria avec stupeur. Nous regards se croisèrent et elle me fit un sourire triomphant qui resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ces quelques secondes passées, elle reprit son masque de victime.

« C'est bien Isabella. Oh, je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez cette voleuse ! »

Un seau d'eau froide s'abattit sur moi. Moi ? Une voleuse ? Tout s'expliquait. Grâce à une de ses manigances, Victoria avait réussi à lancer des gens d'arme à ma recherche. C'était probablement pourquoi ils m'avaient regardé avec insistance ce matin. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Lâchez-moi ! »

Une foule de badauds s'amassa autour de nous. Je me débattais tant bien que mal alors que plusieurs hommes en bleu me retenaient. Sachant que m'enfuir était à présent impossible, je ne luttai plus. Les regards réprobateurs des passants m'atteignirent en plein cœur.

« Comment, Isabella, avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille ? Moi qui vous considérais comme ma propre fille, vous avez déshonoré votre nom ! Pourquoi, mon enfant ? »

L'hypocrisie de Victoria me choqua. Elle jouait si bien la comédie qu'il était impossible de lutter.

« Que dites-vous ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Taisez-vous ! J'en ai assez entendu. Emmenez-la. »

Des bras vigoureux me jetèrent dans une voiture et je sus que c'était le début du cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Après un voyage de plusieurs heures pendant lequel on me força à maintenir les rideaux de cuir baissés, la voiture s'arrêta. Mon dos était douloureux et je mourais de soif. J'avais l'impression d'être une dangereuse prisonnière alors que je savais mon innocence. Il était pourtant inutile de faire un esclandre. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer pour une folle. Je me laissai guider par les deux escortes qui m'emmenèrent à la porte d'une énorme bâtisse grise et froide. Après avoir dit quelques mots au gardien de lieux, on me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une jeune religieuse m'attendait. Nous traversâmes la cour. Mon estomac se retourna en voyant des jeunes filles pas plus âgées que moi s'activer à récolter les plantes d'un misérable potager. Toutes portaient des bonnets et des robes rapiécées. Elles ne levèrent pas les yeux vers moi.<p>

_« Mon dieu, dans quel enfer suis-je tombée ? »_

La jeune nonne me fit passer dans une pièce froide et étroite qui me donna froid dans le dos. Après un moment, une femme me rejoignit. Celle-ci n'était pas une religieuse. Son visage sévère me rappela celui de Mme de Brinon.

« Isabella Marie de Boisjourdan, pour prostitution, vol, ainsi que pour harassement sur la personne de Victoria Marie de Boisjourdan, vous êtes aujourd'hui enfermée aux Madelonnettes, la prison des filles perdues, afin d'expier votre faute. »

Comment moi, Isabella, avais pu me retrouver dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi m'accusait-on de tels maux ? Je n'avais rien fait de tout cela ! On me fit pénétrer dans la cour intérieure. D'autres jeunes filles faisaient la queue avec moi. J'attendis comme elles, ne sachant ce qui allait m'arriver. Quand vint mon tour, je compris. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour que ce fût une erreur. Un barbier me fit signe de m'agenouiller. Le bruit des ciseaux et leur contact sur ma nuque me fit frissonner. Je tenais à ma chevelure et cette humiliation me coûta.

Je perdis alors conscience de ce qui se passait. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme brutalement et cette phrase de la mère supérieure :

« Priez Dieu afin qu'il vous purifie de vous péchés. »

* * *

><p><strong>Check Point :<strong>

***Après que sa mère soit partie pour l'Angleterre, Victoria a réussi a obtenir une place pour Bella à la Maison Royale d'Education de Saint-Louis, à Saint Cyr, à proximité de Versailles. Il s'agissait d'un établissement pour jeunes filles dont les parents s'étaient ruinés au service du Roi. Pour entrer dans cette pension, il fallait prouver ses quartiers de noblesse qui devaient remonter à très loin. Pour avoir accepté un billet de la part d'Edward (l'entourage du Roi était invité aux vêpres), Bella a été renvoyée chez sa tante.**

**Mme de Brinon était la mère supérieure de la pension et Mme de Maintenon, épouse secrète du Roi, fonda la Maison. Elle venait très souvent rendre visite à ces jeunes filles et était impliquée dans leur vie. Quand les jeunes filles atteignaient vingt ans, elles était dotées par le Roi. Bella ayant été renvoyée, elle n'a rien.  
><strong>

**Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas très évident à écrire, étant donné que c'est une fiction Historique. Je ne vais pas m'échiner à écrire la suite si ça n'intéresse pas les gens. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de laisser des reviews pour exprimer votre avis. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre si j'en ai au moins 10.**

**Mais qui sauvera Bella ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je remercie mes onze revieweurs ainsi que tous ceux qui apprécient ce que j'écris. Toutes les critiques sont lues et appréciées. Le soutien que vous voudrez bien m'apporter me donne la force d'écrire ^^ J'avoue que le "flash back" ne fait pas trop "roman" xD Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais pas de chantage, je veux juste du soutien ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Le Prix des Sentiments,<strong>

**Chapitre II**

Sitôt que la porte se referma sur moi, je tombai à genoux, le visage enfoui dans les mains. De jeune demoiselle de la Maison Royale de Saint-Louis j'étais devenue de fille de rien, puis j'étais passée de voleuse à catin, et cela en quelques heures à peine. Etais-je réellement là ? Cette jeune fille misérable accroupie dans une cellule de prison était-elle réellement Isabella Marie de Boisjourdan ? Mon cœur se serra en repensant aux dames à qui je devais mon éducation : Mme de Maintenon et Mme de Brinon connaissaient-elles ma situation ? Avaient-elles donné leur accord ? Ecrasée par le poids de ma détresse, je me recroquevillai sur le lit dur qu'on avait bien voulu m'accorder et ne bougeai pas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Dans la soirée, une jeune femme dont je n'aperçus que les mains me porta un plateau par l'intermédiaire d'une trappe pratiquée dans la porte. Profitant de l'occasion, je m'accroupis et maintins l'ouverture ouverte. Bien que celle-ci fût assez étroite, ma voix pouvait toujours porter.

« Attendez, ne partez pas, je vous en prie ! Suis-je condamnée à rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de ma peine ? Pitié, expliquez-moi. »

La mère supérieure n'avait en effet pas jugé bon de me parler de ma pénitence. Je n'avais vu personne depuis des heures et rien que de penser que cette situation durerait plusieurs années, je me sentais mourir.

La jeune nonne hésita à s'accroupir à son tour. Il est vrai que la situation devait lui paraître étrange. Pourtant, elle eut la bonté de répondre à mes supplications, bien que, selon mon avis, parler aux prisonnière devait être interdit.

« Vous vous trouvez actuellement en isolement pour un mois, c'est le sort que nous réservons aux nouvelles arrivantes. »

Des pas bruyants l'arrêtèrent. Je retins mon souffle. Si me parler était réellement interdit, ce serait la dernière voix que j'entendrais avant longtemps. Perdre ce réconfort serait intolérable. Malheureusement, je ne tardai pas à me rendre compte que la tierce personne évoluait dans notre direction. Prise de court, je refermai à regret la trappe et collai mon oreille à la porte. Pourvu que cette fille ne fût pas punie par ma faute !

« Que faites-vous ainsi attardée devant la porte de cette cellule ? Ne savez-vous pas que nous ne devons pas adresser la parole aux prisonnières isolées ?»

La voix sèche et sévère de cette dame me rappela celle de Mme du Crécy, une maîtresse de la Maison d'Education que je n'avais pas particulièrement appréciée. Pourtant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retourner entre les quatre murs de cette pension et attendre sagement mes vingt ans.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. En m'accroupissant pour délivrer le plateau, la trappe s'est refermée sur un pan de ma manche et cela m'a rettardée. »

Je souris malgré moi. Cette fille avait de l'esprit et plutôt que d'aggraver ma peine en disant la vérité, elle avait préféré mentir, malgré son statut de nonne. C'était en somme une certaine forme de bonté, après tout.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Rejoignez à présent l'apothicairerie, votre aide ne sera pas superflue. »

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent. Bien que nous n'ayons échangé que quelques mots, j'eus l'impression de m'être fait une amie. C'était une sensation curieuse pour un lieu comme celui-ci, mais la perspective de revoir cette jeune fille, ou plutôt d'apercevoir ses mains si fines et blanches, me donna du courage.

Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à contenir mon excitation à la perspective de retrouver ma salvatrice, la seule qui avait eu la bonté de me traiter avec humanité. J'avais eu toute une matinée pour observer ma cellule avec soin : aucun bruit ne me parvenait –probablement à cause de la position du cachot- et la seule lumière que je recevais me venait d'une fenêtre si étroite et si haute qu'il était impossible de voir le ciel. La nuit, lorsque la lune était cachée, je me retrouvais donc dans le noir complet, ce qui accroissait mon envie de contact humain. Hélas ! Je ne reconnus pas les mains jeunes et pâles de cette inconnue à l'heure du dîner et je dus reporter mon impatience au souper.

La nuit venue, j'entendis la trappe s'ouvrir et se refermer et des pas s'éloigner rapidement. Je soupirai. Cette jeune fille était-elle fâchée et ne désirait-elle plus s'entretenir avec moi ? Chagrinée, je toisai mon plateau avec tristesse. Le pain noir, la cruche d'eau et le potage étaient toujours les mêmes. En regardant attentivement, je vis que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sans aucune raison apparente, on m'avait laissé ce soir-là un mouchoir de batiste, probablement pour faire ma toilette. Etonnée d'un tel luxe, je saisis le tissu. Je le dépliai et remarquai alors des écritures. Je rougis de plaisir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un billet doux. Le goût de l'interdit me chatouilla. Enfermée depuis trop longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être devenue muette et soude. Cette « missive » me revigorait. Malheureusement, la lune n'était pas pleine et je dus patienter pour lire ce mot.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, je bondis de mon lit et saisis le mouchoir.

_« Je m'appelle Alice. A vrai dire, j'ignore même si vous savez lire mais vos manières ne paraissent pas être celles d'une paysanne. Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre isolement durera un mois. Ne pouvant moi-même pas supporter longtemps le silence, je sais à quel point cela est dur. Cela peut vous paraître étonnant, étant donné ma condition de nonne, mais l'on ne choisit pas toujours son destin. Vous avez d'ailleurs vu avec quelle assurance je sais mentir à Sœur Marie de Jésus. Elle est la doyenne et n'hésitera pas à rallonger votre peine si elle trouve à redire de votre comportement. C'est pourquoi je vous recommande le plus grand silence lorsque vous apercevez ses mains ridées plonger dans votre cellule._

_Post-scriptum : Ne touchez pas au brouet de ce soir, la fille chargée de préparer la soupe ne peut s'empêcher de tousser à s'arracher les poumons juste au-dessus de la marmite. »_

Mon estomac se retourna en voyant mon assiette vide. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cette Alice était étonnante et elle était un véritable feu d'artifice dans ma vie triste et morne. Plus que jamais, je l'adorais et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser quelques pas de menuet tout en serrant le mouchoir contre mon cœur. Un mois serait vite passé et avec cet ange à mes côtés, je me sentais capable de tout surmonter. Me souvenant tout à coup que je gardais toujours une épingle pour maintenir mes cheveux en place, je la saisis et perçai le mouchoir par endroits jusqu'à former un maladroit « Isabella ». Puisque je n'avais plus de longs cheveux à maintenir en place, ce petit objet pointu me servirait à présent de plume.

* * *

><p>A ma grande déception, ce sont des « mains ridées » qui m'apportèrent le repas pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. J'eus du mal à contenir ma peine et ces nuits mornes et tristes me tourmentaient. N'ayant rien pour m'occuper l'esprit, je ne cessai malgré moi de repenser aux événements qui avaient fait de moi ce que j'étais. Mon exclusion de la Maison d'Education, la trahison d'Edward, mon nouveau statut dans la société, la trahison de Victoria. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes en repensant à cette dernière. Le désir de la vengeance m'empoisonnait.<p>

Pour ne point sombrer dans la folie, je m'efforçais chaque jour de prier Dieu comme on me l'avait recommandé, et de répéter des saynètes apprises à Saint-Cyr. Tous les jours ma cellule était ainsi visitée par Assuérus, Esther, et d'autres personnages pieux et romanesques. Je dansais également beaucoup. Je n'avais pas particulièrement excellé dans cet art à la Maison Royale, mais cette pénitence me permettait de m'exercer. J'ignorais si ce talent me servirait un jour, mais on pouvait toujours espérer.

Quelques fois, ce sont les trilles d'un merle qui égayaient ma journée. Je lui répondais alors en sifflant, priant pour qu'il me gratifie de son chant. C'est par un jour comme celui-là que de jolies mains fines et blanches m'apportèrent le repas. Ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil au plateau que je savais infâme, je me ruai sur le mouchoir de batiste et le dépliai avidement.

_« 'Isabella'. C'est bien cela, votre prénom ? J'ai mis un temps fou à déchiffrer ce simple mot et si une sœur n'avait pas renversé son encrier sur mon mouchoir, je n'aurais probablement jamais remarqué les minuscules trous que vous aviez faits. C'est d'ailleurs fort ingénieux. Il nous est interdit de fouiller dans le passé des prisonnières, mais je peux à présent assurer que vous étiez de la Haute. Ou alors vous avez énormément d'esprit. Je tiens juste à vous informer que votre isolement prendra fin dans deux semaines. Patience._

_Alice. »_

Je souris. Ce n'était certainement pas à Saint-Cyr que l'on nous apprenait à faire des messages secrets. J'avais en réalité eu cette idée de la nièce de Mme de Maintenon, Marguerite de Caylus, dont le passe-temps favori était de nous rendre visite et de nous désapprendre les valeurs morales que sa tante tentait de nous inculquer. Cette jeune fille, bien que mariée très jeune, débordait d'imagination.

Je refermai le mouchoir et le plaçai dans mon corset. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Au bout d'un peu plus de deux semaines, une religieuse vint m'ouvrir. Malgré le fait que je ne savais pas à quoi Alice ressemblait, je savais d'instinct que ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme avait le visage trop fermé et elle respirait la mauvaise humeur. Ses boucles rousses lui donnaient un air sauvage qui me rappelait Victoria. Je la suivis sans résistance. Elle me conduisit dans une vaste pièce où des jeunes filles de tous âges, vêtues de robes rapiécées et assises devant de longues tables, tiraient l'aiguille. Elles levèrent les yeux vers moi et furent immédiatement reprises sèchement. Je remarquai alors qu'elles portaient toutes des bonnets bien serrés sur leur tête. Elles avaient probablement subi le même outrage que moi à leur arrivée. Je passai nerveusement une main sur ma nuque. Le barbier n'avait peut-être pas enlevé tant d'épaisseur que cela, après tout.

J'écoutai distraitement un passage de la Bible que lisait une religieuse, tandis que la mère supérieure, tenant son registre, demandait mon identité.

« Numéro 320.

-Isabella de Boisjourdan ?

-C'est cela. »

A l'évocation de mon nom, la voix s'arrêta tout à coup et la religieuse leva le nez de sa bible. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes mais son visage resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ses traits fins, son regard profond et empli d'espièglerie me frappèrent. Sa voix suave reprit le passage d'un ton qui me sembla plus animé. J'eus alors une certitude : cette religieuse, c'était Alice.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'on me parlait.

« Vous savez lire et écrire, je présume ?

-C'est exact.

-J'en prends note. »

La jeune femme aux boucles rousses me désigna alors une place sur le banc, à côté d'une autre prisonnière.

« Aujourd'hui vous regarderez les motifs que brodent vos compagnes, et dès demain vous ferez comme elles. Ces pièces sont destinées à l'autel de notre chapelle. »

Je pris place à côté de cette autre femme. Interrompant un instant son travail, elle leva les yeux vers moi. La douceur et la gentillesse de sa physionomie me frappèrent. Ses cheveux couleur caramel encadraient son visage pâle pour avoir des cheveux de cette longueur, elle devait probablement être là depuis un certain temps. Elle me sourit et je distinguai alors des fossettes.

« Je m'appelle Esmée.

-Et moi Isabella. »

J'ignorais s'il était d'usage que je lui donne mon diminutif. Les seules personnes m'avoir à jamais appelée 'Bella' étaient toutes à Saint-Cyr et mèneraient des vies radieuses. Et moi j'étais là, en prison. Je fis mine de m'intéresser aux broderies histoire de ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant mes nouvelles compagnes. Néanmoins, une larme vint tacher le motif floral que cousait Esmée.

Le soir venu, mon chagrin n'était toujours pas passé. Je réussis à contenir mes sanglots pendant la ronde de la surveillante mais ils me submergèrent dès l'extinction des feux. Il faisait froid et le dortoir ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Saint-Cyr. Le matelas était dur et ma couverture sale et élimée. Je tentai d'étouffer mes pleurs en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller mais ce ne dut pas être suffisant, car une fille me menaça.

« Si tu la fermes pas on appelle la surveillante. »

C'est alors que je sentis une main m'effleurer doucement. Sachant qu'il était impossible que ce soit Alice, je me retournai doucement. Dans l'obscurité, je reconnus la silhouette d'Esmée. Elle passa tendrement une main dans mes cheveux en chuchotant des mots rassurants. Je ne sais qu'elle audace me poussa à l'enlacer, puis à pleurer tout mon soûl. Elle me laissa faire, puis me désigna le lit attenant au mien.

« Je dors juste là. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. »

Pendant le reste de la nuit, je lui contai mon histoire par le menu. Cela me soulagea un peu qu'une autre personne s'intéressât à mon destin et partageât un peu de mes inquiétudes. Ici je n'étais que le numéro 320 et les autres filles n'hésitaient pas à se montrer indifférentes, si ce n'est odieuses. Quand j'eus fini, la surveillante entreprit une deuxième ronde et Esmée dut s'en aller. Sa chaleur réconfortante me manqua.

Le lendemain la surveillante nous réveilla à cinq heures du matin pour assister à l'office. On ne nous laissa pas le temps de faire notre toilette et aussitôt après avoir englouti un déjeuner frugal, nous fûmes obligées de travailler. De six heures à midi je passai mon temps à broder. Les motifs se ressemblaient tous et ce travail répétitif m'abrutissait. Alice ne fut pas désignée pour lire la Bible et Esmée était de corvée dans le potager. Je me retrouvai donc seule.

Le dîner ne se passa guerre mieux. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et mangeai avec lenteur l'infâme brouet qu'on nous servit. Les autres prisonnières durent prendre cela pour du dédain car une jeune femme blonde me lança une réplique blessante :

« Alors ce n'est pas assez bien pour les gens de la Haute comme toi ? Chez les nobles on doit probablement manger mieux mais ici t'es chez les catins et les voleuses alors tu fais comme tout le monde. »

Ces filles avaient entendu la mère supérieure prononcer mon patronyme, ce qui expliquait leur animosité à mon égard. Fort heureusement, Esmée était avec moi et leur lança des regards de reproche. Je la remerciai. Elle me sourit d'un air fatigué. Nous étions en décembre et la corvée de jardin ainsi que le froid l'avaient probablement épuisée.

Après la broderie, une sœur m'autorisa à changer d'activité. Je me dirigeai donc à l'apothicairerie, prête à offrir mes services. Une religieuse s'activait déjà à préparer une concoction dont les ingrédients m'échappaient. Quand elle se retourna pour me donner ma tâche, je reconnus Alice. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage de lutin.

« Isabella ! Ca alors ! »

Elle m'invita à prendre place près d'elle et me montra une table où étaient amassées des plantes diverses.

« Voyez-vous, je prépare une tisane pour les flux de ventre. Je mets une pincée de camomille, une de sauge, une de thym et je porte le tout à ébullition.»

La silhouette mince et énergique s'activait à joindre le geste à la parole. Toujours le sourire espiègle aux lèvres, elle courait d'un coin à l'autre pour quérir des ingrédients. J'appris énormément à son contact. L'art de reconnaître les plantes qui soignent me passionnait et je ne perdais pas une miette de ce qu'elle racontait.

« Cet apprentissage est indispensable pour la corvée de jardin, voyez-vous. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais certaines plantes qui croissent parmi les mauvaises herbes peuvent sauver des vies. »

Un jour que nous étions toutes les deux assises à séparer la poudre de vipère de la poudre d'écrevisse, je lui demandai ce qui avait pu la conduire à prendre le voile. Un nuage passa devant ses yeux pendant un bref instant, puis elle me sourit.

« Je suis issue d'une famille suisse huguenote. Mes parents et moi sommes venus sur le sol français lorsque j'étais très jeune. Les affaires prospéraient et nous étions heureux. Mais tout a basculé lorsque le Roi révoqua l'édit de Nantes. Dès lors, nous pauvres protestants, nous ne jouissions plus d'aucune protection. Je ne sais ce qu'il est advenu de mes parents. Quant à moi, j'ai été enfermée dans un couvent et convertie au catholicisme. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, à servir les âmes égarées. »

Tant de tristesse dans l'histoire d'une jeune fille si joyeuse m'étonna. Je ne savais rien de tout cela et je me sentis tout à coup très proche d'elle. Nous n'avions toutes les deux plus de parents et étions persécutées par le destin, elle en tant qu'ancienne huguenote et moi en tant que prisonnière.

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi. Entre la broderie, l'apothicairerie et la corvée de jardin, mes journées étaient bien remplies. Je tissai des liens forts avec Alice et Esmée, qui représentaient mes seules amies dans cette prison. Cette dernière me conta même son passé. Comme ma mère et moi-même, elle avait été trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il appartenait à la haute noblesse française et ses parents refusèrent de reconnaître leur amour. Pour sauver leur réputation, ils préfèrent la faire enfermer pour la faire taire à jamais. Tant d'injustice me désolait. Nous étions toutes les jouets du destin.<p>

Je ne faisais même plus attention à la méchanceté des autres prisonnières et me concentrai uniquement sur mon travail. Le temps passa et avec lui mes cheveux repoussèrent un peu. Persuadée que l'amour ne m'attendait plus, je me voyais dans mes vieux jours acquérir une pension à la campagne où Alice, Esmée et moi pourrions vivre loin de la souffrance. Hélas, le destin décida de nous jouer un autre tour.

Par une journée ensoleillée, alors qu'Esmée et moi étions en train de bêcher la terre de notre petit potager, un vent d'étrangeté s'abattit dans la prison. Des mots circulaient, on chuchotait, des portes claquaient. Deux religieuses conversaient à proximité de nous :

« Un envoyé du Roi.

-Un départ pour les îles Caraïbes ?

-Exact. »

Esmée et moi nous regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. J'avais ouï-dire que le Roi se débarrassait de ses mauvais sujets en les envoyant peupler les colonies, mais j'avais toujours cru que c'était un mythe. Le son de la cloche nous ordonnant de nous rassembler dans la cour nous ramena à la réalité. Nous nous mîmes en rang et la mère supérieure commença un discours effrayant :

« C'est aujourd'hui un grand jour pour notre maison. La prière et l'isolement ont mis certaines sur la bonne voie, mais d'autres ont encore des efforts à fournir. Sa Majesté, dans sa grande mansuétude, accorde à certaines d'entre vous la chance de partir pour les îles Caraïbes. C'est une chance que seules les plus méritantes connaîtront. Beaucoup rêvent de ce privilège mais doivent y renoncer par manque de moyens. Le Roi vous offre aujourd'hui un trousseau et ce voyage. »

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée.

« Celles dont le nom sera prononcé par M. de Kermenet sont priées de venir se placer à ma gauche. »

Les patronymes tombèrent dans un silence lourd. Certaines se rangeaient d'un visage conquérant, d'autres sanglotaient et devaient être arrachées de force des bras de leurs amies.

« Esmée Brandon !

-Brandon ! » reprit la supérieure.

Une larme coula sur ma joue et j'embrassai mon amie en lui murmurant un « Dieu vous protège » presque imperceptible. La liste touchait à sa fin et mon cœur se serrait. Un ange protecteur me quittait. A quoi rimait à présent la vie ?

« Isabella de Boisjourdan !

-Boisjourdan ! »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Mon nom claqua dans le silence et retentit dans mon cerveau. Etait-ce possible ? Que ce nom fût le mien, était-ce vraiment possible ? Un vertige et une nausée violence m'étourdirent et je rejoignis le groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? La vie qui attend Bella n'est-elle pas plus horrible ? Et Carlisle dans tout ça ? Jouera-t-il un rôle dans le dénouement ? <strong>

**Toutes ces réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas.  
><strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Excusez-moi pour le retard T.T. Ce sera un long chapitre et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Il y aura un peu de violence et les âmes sensibles sont priées de se cacher les yeux quand ça deviendra « chaud » x)**

**Merci à Lollie Lovegood, Rosabella01, EcstatiK, JasperloveLune, LiliBeli, Elfia, Estelle Uzumaki et fan de twa pour avoir reviewé le deuxième chapitre, et évidemment à tous les autres qui m'encouragent ^^ **

**Le soutien donne le courage d'écrire, n'oubliez pas cela ^^ Sexy Carlisle entre en scène, yay !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Prix des Sentiments,<strong>

**Chapitre III**

On nous conduisit dans la même cour que j'avais aperçue à mon arrivée à la prison, des mois et des mois plus tôt. Aucune religieuse ne vint saluer notre départ, et dès lors je m'affolai. Etait-ce réellement un privilège de quitter cet endroit ? Victoria avait-elle spécialement demandé qu'on m'envoyât en exil ? Tout ça pour me blesser ?

On nous poussa vers des charrettes, comme si nous étions de vulgaires bestiaux destinés à la boucherie. Les charrois étaient déjà pleines de filles qui pleuraient et gémissaient leur douleur d'être séparées de leurs amies. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je me retrouvai collée contre Esmée. Sa peau était glacée et elle affichait un air hébété. Je la plaignis alors encore plus que moi. De nous deux, c'est elle qui méritait de rester sur le sol français pour se reconstruire. Qu'on fît de moi une esclave à la somme du gouvernement outre-mer m'importait peu si ce sacrifice pouvait l'épargner elle. Hélas nous étions condamnées au même destin.

Les portes des Madelonnettes s'ouvrirent devant mes yeux ébahis. C'est réellement à ce moment que je me rendis compte de ce qui m'attendait. Je ne sais ce quelle mouche me piqua. Je me levai du banc sur lequel nous étions entassées, bousculant plusieurs filles au passage, et fixai ce portail, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dérobât à ma vue.

(***)

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Le trajet m'avait semblé durer une éternité et c'est le dos moulu et couverte de bleus que je me laissai tomber dans la fraîcheur de l'herbe. Les cavaliers armés qui nous escortaient avaient pris la décision de nous faire coucher pour la nuit dans un champ en friche et cette décision me convenait. Je n'avais jamais goûté au bonheur de la nature et trouver du plaisir dans une situation pareille me semblait étrange. Après nous avoir regroupées sous un arbre, on nous distribua du pain noir et de l'eau achetés dans un village proche. Après avoir voyagé plusieurs heures dans l'inconfort, me retrouver à nouveau serrée contre ces filles m'incommodait. Je croquai à contrecœur dans le mauvais pain et me tournai vers Esmée.

Elle n'avait encore touché à rien et semblait plus pâle que jamais. Elle fixait son bol d'un œil trouble, comme si elle était préoccupée par quelque chose. Je mis doucement une main sur son épaule et tentai de la rassurer :

« Je t'en prie, mange. Si tu ne prends pas de forces tu ne survivras pas au voyage de demain.

-Je me sens un peu fatiguée… »

J'avais pris l'habitude de tutoyer mes compagnes et c'est naturellement que dans l'urgence la situation je ne m'appliquai pas à manier le langage. Inquiète, je plaçai une main sur son front. Elle n'avait pas de température mais sa figure livide indiquait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pestai contre ma propre ignorance des maladies et regrettai l'absence d'Alice, qui aurait certainement pu me conseiller. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux en repensant à mon amie. Je jurai alors de lui envoyer une missive aussi tôt que nous serions arrivées à destination.

« J'ai si froid… »

Nous étions à présent au printemps et l'air était encore un peu froid. J'étendis mon châle rapiécé sur le sol pour la garantir de la fraîcheur de l'herbe et me serrai contre elle. Depuis mon arrivée elle avait toujours pris soin de moi. Que les rôles s'inversassent me sembla étrange mais je ne pipai mot. Pouvoir rendre à Esmée ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi était tout à fait normal. Après avoir prié pour que le voyage se déroulât sans encombre, je m'endormis.

Ce sont des cris qui me réveillèrent. Hébétée, je me dressai sur mon séant et regardai autour de moi. Etait-ce déjà l'heure de partir ? Je regardai la petite silhouette recroquevillée d'Esmée, que l'agitation n'avait pas réveillée, me demandant comme j'allais m'y prendre pour la tirer lentement du sommeil. De nouveaux cris attirèrent mon attention. Je plissai les yeux. J'aperçus alors deux personnes dans la pénombre. Je reconnus immédiatement la silhouette Jessica, une autre prisonnière avec qui je fabriquais régulièrement de la charpie pour l'infirmerie. Elle était escortée par un des cavaliers qui n'hésitait pas à lui donner des coups de crosse pour la faire avancer plus vite.

J'interrogeai les autres filles du regard.

« 'Paraît qu'elle a essayé de s'enfuir. »

Jessica poussa un autre cri qui me glaça d'horreur. Le cavalier avait choisi de frapper ses jambes et le coup lui avait probablement brisé un os.

« Faut tout de même être bien sotte pour vouloir mener une vie de misérable en France alors qu'on nous donne l'opportunité de foutre le camp. »

La prisonnière qui avait prononcé cette phrase cracha sur le sol pour marquer son mépris. Un hurlement strident retentit dans l'air, suivit d'un craquement sinistre. Le visage de Jessica était couvert de sang et affreusement tuméfié. La couleur vive et l'odeur de fer me donnèrent une telle nausée que je dus couvrir ma bouche et mon nez pour ne pas rejeter mon repas. Le garde lui avait assurément brisé le nez et la pauvre condamnée se débattait comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Je n'étais pas la seule à me trouver mal. D'autres prisonnières s'indignaient ou sanglotaient d'épouvante.

« Celles qui cherchent à se dérober à la loi subiront le même sort et finiront le voyage les fers aux pieds. Les ordres de Sa Majesté sont de vous conduire à Brest pour votre embarquement. Que celle-là vous serve d'exemple ! »

Il empoigna les cheveux de Jessica pour la forcer à nous regarder, puis il la laissa choir et s'éloigna. Cette nuit-là je ne dormis pas, hantée par des visages ensanglantés et des craquements d'os. C'était la première fois que j'étais témoin d'une scène pareille. Même Victoria, malgré sa cruauté, ne battait pas les servantes. Je me serrai encore plus fort contre Esmée, par crainte qu'il lui arrivât la même chose. Ma vie ne se résumait réellement qu'à une succession de malheurs qui me faisaient regretter les précédents. Le manoir de Victoria, Saint-Cyr, la prison. Si on suivait cette logique qui allait en crescendo, l'exil serait la pire des punitions.

Le lendemain je ne racontai pas la scène de la veille à Esmée, qui semblait déjà assez affaiblie. Jessica était tellement amochée qu'elle se supportait même pas le poids de son châle. Les prisonnières essayèrent de s'organiser pour lui laisser plus de la place, mais les positions trop incommodantes les forcèrent à abandonner leur projet. Le trajet fut ainsi ponctué de gémissements de douleur de larmes. Je ne trouvais même plus à me plaindre des courbatures, tellement me faire battre à mon tour m'effrayait.

Nous ne fîmes pas de halte dans la journée. Je crois même que nos escortes prenaient un malin plaisir à nous affamer et à nous contraindre à écouter les gémissements de douleur de Jessica. La nuit tombée, personne n'osait faire un mouvement. Les cavaliers choisirent encore une fois de ne pas nous nourrir. Personne ne s'y opposât, par crainte de représailles. Je repensai alors à Esmée, qui ne pourrait pas supporter cette constante faim. Pour ma part la scène de la veille était restée tellement fraîche dans ma mémoire que j'étais persuadée de ne plus jamais connaître le besoin de me sustenter.

Après avoir étendu mon châle comme la veille, je recommandai à Esmée de s'allonger confortablement en m'attendant.

« Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… je t'assure que je vais bien. »

Je la regardai. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais et la faiblesse de sa voix traduisait sa détresse.

« Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas et repose-toi. »

Je lui souris mais j'avais en réalité commencé à être moi-même inquiète. Je m'éloignai d'un pas chancelant en direction des gens d'arme qui buvaient et devisaient bruyamment. Les autres prisonnières me regardèrent avec curiosité, comme si j'étais une apparition divine. A mon approche, ils se turent. Le climat malsain me rappela étrangement la sinistre maison close. Les relents de tabac et d'alcool me retournèrent l'estomac –enfin s'il y avait quelque chose à retourner, après ce jeûne.

« On dirait que celle-là n'a pas bien compris les règles. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la demoiselle ? Un chapon rôti ? »

Ils rirent bruyamment et j'eus bêtement l'envie de pleurer.

« Sans doute qu'elle trouve que sa couche n'est pas assez moelleuse. Mais allons, ce n'est pas si mal. Je vais lui montrer ! »

Un homme dont l'uniforme était tâché et râpé se leva et m'empoigna le bras. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il me fit tournoyer à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon, puis me lâcha brutalement. J'eus tout juste le temps de protéger mon visage avec mes avant-bras avant de heurter le sol. L'envie de pleurer s'arrêta net. La colère me fit bouillir les sangs. J'en avais assez qu'on profite de moi, de dépendre des autres, d'être constamment humiliée. Je me levai, essuyai mon visage, et le toisai d'un air assassin.

« Vous n'avez de gardes du Roi que le nom. »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent et les prisonnières cessèrent de respirer. Le temps se figea. Je continuai à les darder d'un air mauvais. L'adrénaline me donnait de la force. Si je devais finir battue comme Jessica, soit. Je ne leur donnerai pas le plaisir de me contorsionner et de gémir de douleur. Celui qui m'avait jetée par terre se leva, rouge de colère et le regard mauvais, s'apprêtant à m'asséner un coup au visage. Il fut interrompu par un garde petit et râblé dont le sourire me glaça le sang. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à un de ses compagnons, qui saisit son mousquet. Cette fois, j'eus vraiment peur. Allait-on m'abattre comme ça, comme un animal, en pleine nature ? Et le chargement destiné à l'exil ? Prétendrait-on qu'une maladie m'avait tuée ?

L'homme en bleu pointa son arme vers les filles qui pleurèrent de terreur. C'est alors que deux autres gardes me sortirent de ma léthargie et m'entraînèrent vers le fond du bois. C'est là que je me rendis compte de ce qui allait se passer : pendant que ceux-là feraient ce qu'ils voudraient de moi, l'autre était chargé de surveiller les prisonnières. Je tremblai de tout mon corps et n'essayai même pas de me débattre. Si je montrais des signes de réticence, ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire du mal à une fille en guise d'exemple.

Ils me forcèrent à marcher pieds nus sur au moins deux lieus, faisant fi des ronces et des pierres qui me blessaient les pieds et les mollets. Enfin, au bout de ce qui me sembla des heures, nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une clairière. La lune était pleine et rendait la scène encore plus sinistre. J'étais entourée par des arbres et uniquement des arbres. Si je tentais de m'enfuir, ils prendraient plaisir à me traquer dans les bois, comme on cour le cerf, et me tueraient d'une balle en plein cœur.

« Tu penses peut-être être plus maligne avec tes grands idéaux de noblesse et de royauté… »

Je levai le visage. La pénombre m'empêchait de distinguer les traits de mon interlocuteur mais la lune me permettait d'apercevoir sa silhouette et sa mâchoire carrée.

Il saisit une poignée de mes cheveux et me força à tourner la tête vers son compagnon.

« Regarde la forme de son visage et ses yeux ! Cette petite catin est de la Haute ! »

L'ami de mon tortionnaire s'approcha de moi et examiner mes traits.

« Mais c'est vrai ma parole… »

C'est alors qu'une pression sur mon épaule m'arracha une petite plainte. Les ongles crasseux de celui qui m'avait tenu les cheveux s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair.

« A genoux ! A genoux, tout de suite ! »

J'obéis. Je n'avais nullement envie d'attirer leur colère sur moi et la terreur me tordait les boyaux.

« Pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille, Mademoiselle la Catin de la Haute a dû faire de très vilaines choses… pourquoi tu ne nous montrerais pas ? »

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, non, je n'ai rien fait ! Rien ! »

Pourquoi devait-on toujours m'accuser, me faire du mal, me donner des ordres ?

« Eh bien remercie donc le Roi de cette injustice ! Faut-il être bête pour être encore royaliste quand on sait ce dont ceux d'en-haut sont capables pour la galerie ! »

D'un geste étrangement tendre, il me caressa le menton pour me faire lever la tête.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

-Isabella…

-Quelle Isabella ? »

Je n'avais pas envie de donner le nom de cette parente traîtresse et accréditer mes origines « de la Haute » n'était pas dans mes priorités. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Et puis, qu'avais-je à perdre ?

« Isabella de Boisjourdan. »

Leurs rires claquèrent sèchement dans l'air. Et moi, je demeurais à genoux, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

« Eh bien, de Boisjourdan, sache que pour le Roi tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite catin, du bétail, destiné à peupler les terres qu'il a salement acquises. Ta maman t'avait sûrement promise à un beau mariage, mais tu es destinée à devenir le jouet d'un colon, c'est comme ça. »

Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du mien.

« Mais ce serait dommage de laisser un abominable sauvage abuser de toi sans avoir au préalable profité de corps vierge… ce serait bête. Remercie-nous, tu ne partiras pas ignorante pour les îles car nous te donnerons un petit avant-goût de ce à quoi tu serviras. »

Il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes et le goût de l'alcool pénétra ma bouche. Il en profita pour me mordre vicieusement la lèvre inférieure. Le goût de ferraille me donna la nausée.

« Le Roi ne te destine pas à un bel avenir. Cette vieille vicieuse vous a menti, à tes amis et à toi. A peine débarquées on vous enverra dans le convent le plus proche et une horde d'individus en rut viendra vous choisir une à une pour vous faire subir les pires outrages… mais cela uniquement si vous survivez au voyage. Les catins et les voleuses voyagent dans la cale avec les animaux.

-Maintenant que tu sais tout ça…. »

Chacun de leurs mots m'assommait. Tout à coup, la scène me sembla irréelle et je me sentis loin, bien loin de là où je me trouvais, comme si j'assistais à cette scène en simple spectatrice. Je n'étais plus Isabella Marie, je n'étais plus prisonnière, j'étais juste Bella et je courrais librement vers la liberté avec Alice est Esmée. Je fixai la lune et la lumière argentée se décomposa en plusieurs couleurs, virant du jaune au noir comme un kaléidoscope déréglé.

« Prépare-toi à crier. »

Et c'est ce que je fis.

(***)

Je marche dans l'herbe. Les brindilles rêches et la fraîcheur apaisent ma peau et je ne sens même plus la douleur des petites blessures sur la plante de mes pieds. Je laisse du sang sur mon passage et je ne m'en rends à peine compte. J'entends un brouhaha autour de moi. On les laisse parler, comme pour me briser davantage. Mais je ne sens rien. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse indolore. Un bourdonnement persiste dans mes oreilles et mes membres ankylosés refusent d'avancer encore. C'est tant mieux car je ne supporte plus l'odeur de ferraille et le liquide brûlant qui coule entre mes jambes à chacun de mes mouvements. Je crois que j'ai mal au ventre. Je m'affale comme une poupée disloquée. Je ne cherche même pas Esmée. Elle ne doit plus s'approcher de moi. Je ne suis plus la même depuis ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je porte le mal en moi et je suis indigne de sa compagnie. Le brouhaha est interrompu. Je veux qu'on me laisse. Je ferme les yeux.

(***)

« Bella… Bella ? »

En entendant mon surnom, mes yeux s'ouvrirent violemment. C'était comme ça que m'appelait ma mère, du temps que j'étais encore enfant. Ces souvenirs remontaient à tellement longtemps que je crus un instant que j'étais morte. Je me mis à rire bêtement. Non, j'étais toujours au même endroit, allongée sur l'herbe comme une mendiante et les jambes couvertes de sang. Je crois bien que ma pureté, cette fameuse « vertu » tant chérie par Victoria était la seule chose qui me restait. Joli tableau.

« Oh, mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur… si peur… »

Un tourbillon de boucles caramel m'enveloppa. Des gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur mon cou. C'était Esmée et elle pleurait. Me yeux me picotèrent un peu et je lui rendis son étreinte.

« Ca va, ça va… ils… promets-moi juste de ne pas faire la même erreur que moi… le Roi… va nous vendre…et… »

Ma vision se brouilla et je fus incapable de former des mots incohérents. Pour moi c'était fini, mais qu'ils ne prennent pas sa dignité à elle… cette pauvre Esmée…. J'osais à peine lui divulguer les informations qu'on m'avait révélées la veille. Je levai les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit ou peut-être était-il le matin ?

« Ils ont eu ton corps mais ils n'auront pas ton âme… »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête entre deux sanglots. Eh bien combien de temps profiteraient-ils encore de mon corps ?

On nous fit signe de remonter dans la charrette. J'ignorai tant bien que mal les regards dédaigneux des autres prisonnières. Cette fois je les détestais pour de bon. Nous fîmes halte à proximité d'un village et on nous distribua du pain. Je regardai avec dégoût certaines femmes effleurer les mains des gardes de leurs lèvres en recevant cette denrée. Elles étaient capables de n'importe qu'elle faveur pour bénéficier de privilèges. Je serrai mon bol. Qu'elles subissent le même sort que moi pour regarder si cela en valait la chandelle !

« Mange Bella, s'il te plaît. »

La figure pâle d'Esmée me ramena à la réalité. Elle paraissait encore plus faible et les événements des derniers jours l'avaient considérablement affaiblie. J'en fus honteuse de ne pas m'en être aperçue. Malgré la faiblesse, elle trouvait encore le moyen de penser à moi plutôt qu'à elle. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je cassai la miche en deux tant bien que mal.

« Tu es tellement pâle… je t'en prie, prends-en. Tu en as besoin plus que moi ! »

Elle me sourit et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Je la serrai contre moi. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur nous ? Plus aucun homme ne voudrait de moi et à présent ma précieuse amie tombait malade. Je fis discrètement un chapelet pendant le reste du voyage.

La maladie d'Esmée s'aggrava pendant les jours qui suivirent. Ses toux étaient plus fréquentes et elle avait même un peu de température. J'essayais de me souvenir des conseils d'Alice mais les gardes ne me laisseraient jamais aller quérir les herbes nécessaires. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour protéger Esmée du mauvais vent et rajoutai discrètement ma part de pain à la sienne lorsque je le pouvais. Quelques fois, je me demandais pourquoi je faisais cela. N'était-elle pas destinée comme moi à être le jouet d'un homme ? Plusieurs fois, l'envie de me laisser mourir me prenait. Je repoussai cet abominable dessein en repensant à ce qu'avait dit mon amie.

_« Ils ont eu ton corps mais ils n'auront pas ton âme… » _

C'est cette devise qui me permit de survire.

Depuis ce jour, je ne réclamai plus à manger lorsque les gardes nous faisait jeûner. Je conservais de maigres morceaux de pain dans la cachette de mon jupon, qui servait habituellement à converser les aumônières mais dans la mesure où je n'avais rien… Ces petites portions, je les donnais aux filles blessées. J'en réservais également une bonne partie pour Esmée. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que les gardes cautionnassent ce système et c'est pourquoi je ne distribuai cette nourriture que le soir ou pendant les trajets. J'étais devenue une sorte de bonne samaritaine et même les filles cruelles que j'avais côtoyées ne trouvaient pas à me dénoncer. Cette situation inquiétait Esmée, qui, un soir, me conta son inquiétude :

« Bella, tu maigris à vue d'œil… pourquoi te sacrifier de la sorte pour moi ? »

Je tournai mon visage vers cette figure pâle et frémissante.

« Pour la même raison que tu te glissais tous les soirs dans mon lit pour me consoler, au risque d'être punie par la surveillante du dortoir. »

(***)

-Brest ! Brest !

Un vent de panique ébranla notre carriole et la charrette se transforma en cancanière. Toutes les prisonnières parlaient à la fois. Certaines hurlaient, d'autres s'agitaient ou restaient coites d'horreur. J'entendais au loin la mer se briser contre les écueils et cela m'inquiéta : était-ce normal que l'océan soit agité de la sorte, puisque nous étions dans un port ? J'essayai de me souvenir des cartes que nous avions étudiées à Saint-Cyr, en vain. J'avais beau avoir une bonne mémoire, cela remontait à longtemps et après les réformations de l'abbé Godet des Marais*, il nous avait été interdit d'apprendre les mathématiques, les sciences, la chimie.

Nous entrâmes dans le quai par groupes de cinq. Des gardes nous retinrent ensemble pendant qu'un autre vérifiait les départs et arrivées de bateaux à la commune. J'eus le temps d'observer avec étonnement mon entourage. Autour de nous étaient amarrés de grands bateaux, des jonques, dont la taille m'impressionna. Des mousses et des voyageurs nous regardaient avec curiosité. Je me sentis alors honteuse d'être vue comme une criminelle aux yeux de la société. J'humai l'air avec étonnement. C'était la première fois que je sentais l'odeur de la mer. L'endroit où nous stationnions était malheureusement isolé et je ne pus pas admirer l'immensité de l'océan.

« Nous avons de l'avance. Le départ du bâtiment pour les îles n'est prévu que dans trois jours. »

Les hommes nous regardèrent avec animosité, comme si cela était de notre faute. Ils ne toucheraient pas de prime tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas débarrassés de nous. Je m'en réjouis dans mon for intérieur, en mémoire de tous ces mauvais traitements.

« Eh, ce n'est pas un problème. Puisque le navire est déjà là, la cale réservée aux prisonnières l'est également !

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-Trois jours sont vite passés. Laissons-les là où elles doivent être de toute façon et allons nous divertir. Voyager avec ces chiennes galeuses m'a donné envie de redécouvrir la peau d'une vraie femme. »

Je sentis mon front se couvrir de sueur. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ils avaient l'intention de nous enfermer sans eaux ni nourriture pendant trois jours, en attendant le départ. Nous étions déjà si affaiblies que cela nous tuerait.

_« Le Roi nous considère réellement comme des animaux… »_

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« En rang, en rang ! Suivez-nous jusque le bâtiment de _La Sylphide _! »

Nous exécutâmes les ordres et nous dirigeâmes vers le navire en question. Il ne tarderait pas à devenir notre nouvelle prison puante et infecte. Même sa taille et ses nombreux cordages ne m'impressionnaient plus. Il me faisait l'effet d'un monstre prêt à nous happer.

« Ah… »

Un bruit mat se fit entendre. Une prisonnière venait de tomber. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Nous étions si faibles !

« Relève-toi ! Relève-toi ou je te troue les flancs ! »

Je regardai la scène avec horreur. Cette prisonnière, c'était Esmée. Pâle et tremblante, elle essaya de se redresser mais fut immédiatement secouée d'une quinte de toux terrifiante. Le garde mit sa menace à exécution. Je criai comme si j'avais moi-même reçu le coup.

« Non, arrêtez ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est malade ? Je vous en prie, laissez-là voir un médecin avant le départ ! »

Je m'agenouillai entre le garde et Esmée, priant pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Je reconnus avec terreur l'homme râblé à la mâchoire carrée qui m'avait enlevé ma dignité. Je me mis alors bêtement à pleurer, mais gardai ma position. J'eus alors envie de mourir là, tout de suite.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà fait la leçon. Mais peut-être as-tu encore envie que je t'apprenne le respect ? »

Il me saisit par le cou et m'étrangla presque. Je suffoquai et essayai d'ôter ses mains de mon corps. Ma vue se troublait déjà et des badauds s'amassaient autour de nous. A cette heure matinale, seuls les mousses étaient sur cette partie du quai et voir une jeune « criminelle » se faire maltraiter les amusa beaucoup.

« Tes amies vont aller bien sagement se mettre dans la cale et je vais t'enseigner deux ou trois choses… »

Je n'espérais plus que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer. Personne n'avait pris position de mon côté.

« Laissez-donc cette femme. Vous voyez bien qu'elle a agi de la sorte uniquement par compassion. Je ne connais pas les usages de la royauté dans votre patrie, mais je suis sûr que le Roi Louis XIV n'encourage pas ce genre de vices. »

Cette voix arriva juste à temps. La pression sur ma gorge cessa immédiatement et je me retrouvai sur le sol à tousser. L'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles avait un accent anglais. J'avais été sauvée, et par un étranger. Il fallait croire que tous les français adoraient me faire souffrir.

« Et peut-on savoir de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Les pourritures huguenotes comme vous n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires du Roi.

-Si vous aimez tellement votre souverain, vous devriez savoir que je viens précisément de passer un accord diplomatique avec sa Majesté. Mais les histoires de traités et de commerce vous échappent probablement. Sachez que la frontière entre l'Angleterre et la France ne s'est pas définitivement fermée et que la plupart des dames de compagnie de Marie de Modène sont anglaises. La cousine de votre Roi n'apprécierait sans doute pas que les sujets de son mari soient traités de « pourritures huguenotes. »

La répartie de cet homme me laissa coite. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais entendu un homme défendre ses idéaux avec autant de tact. J'avais été déçue par les seules figures masculines que j'avais connues et cet homme bouleversait mes opinions.

« A présent je vous demanderai de traiter les femmes sous votre responsabilité avec plus d'humanité. Si une personne a à rougir de ses actions, ce n'est pas moi. Vous ne faites pas honneur à vos origines en vous conduisant de la sorte et je crains de garder un souvenir fort décevant de la France. »

Le garde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Les baragouinages protestants ne me font ni chaud ni froid. »

L'anglais s'apprêtait sans doute à tourner les talons. La perspective de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec mes problèmes me terrifia. Esmée toussa à nouveau. Je tournai la tête vers elle, puis lançai un regard suppliant à mon sauveur. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Il me regarda à son tour et nous nous dévisagèrent pendant un moment. On m'avait toujours conté que les anglais étaient une belle race, mais j'avais toujours cru que ces histoires étaient des fantasmes de gourgandines. Or cet homme-là ressemblait à une véritable apparition divine comme on n'en voyait que dans les icônes de bible. Les traits de son visage pâle avaient une pureté saisissante. Ses yeux d'un bleu étrangement sombre m'évoquèrent la couleur de l'océan, que j'avais une fois aperçu en peinture. Pour couronner le tout, il ne portait pas de perruque comme le désirait la mode anglaise et ses cheveux blonds étaient noués par un lien de chanvre. Il était également habillé à la mode anglaise, ce qui lui donnait un effet exotique. J'eus l'impression que les papillons me volaient dans le ventre. Celui qui était venu sauver une misérable prisonnière était un stéréotype d'anglais raffiné doublé d'un apollon.

Il détourna progressivement le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Une des femmes est malade et il ne serait pas prudent l'enfermer avec le groupe entier.

-Et qu'en savez-vous ?, cracha le garde avec animosité.

-Il y a que j'ai reçu une formation en médecine ainsi qu'en alchimie. »

Le garde toisa mon sauveur avec mépris.

« Et croyez-vous que je puisse faire confiance à un sorcier dans votre espèce ? »

L'anglais sortit une aumônière de la poche de sa veste noire et la lança au garde, qui la rattrapa avec méfiance. A la surprise générale, il y trouva de l'or à l'état pur et non pas sous forme de pièces.

« Vous ignorez tout de l'alchimie. Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, prenez ceci et laissez-moi guérir votre prisonnière. »

Le garde hocha la tête et inspecta avidement les pépites jaunes.

« Prenez celle-là et ramenez-là dans trois jours, dans ce cas.

-J'aurai besoin d'une assistante, quelqu'un qui connaît le pays me sera utile. »

Il porta son regard sur moi. Je rougis. Je savais qu'il mentait. Comment une prisonnière pouvait-elle connaître Brest ? C'était ridicule. Il me tendit la main. Il m'aida à me relever et j'aidai à mon tour Esmée. Le garde toisa notre bon samaritain d'un air méfiant.

« Vot' nom ?

-Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Je fus tout à coup un peu inquiète de suivre un médecin qui fabriquait de l'or à ses heures perdues, mais je savais une chose : Esmée serait peut-être sauvée.

* * *

><p><strong>*L'abbé Godet des Marais encouragea Mme de Maintenon à sévir et à transformer Saint Cyr en véritable couvent.<strong>

**Ca devient hot ! Que va faire Carlisle de deux prisonnières ? Bella ne serait-elle peut-être pas un peu bouleversée par cet énigmatique british ? Et le délai de trois jours ? Esmée va-t-elle mourir ?**

**J'ai des examens importants la semaine prochaine et la suite attendra un peu. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh voilà ! Je me sens affreusement fatiguée T.T Voilà cependant le chapitre 4, aussi rapidement que je l'ai pu. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée et je leur dédie ce chapitre. Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir dit des mots gentils pour mon examen. Cette partie de l'histoire est très longue et je pensais y inclure plus d'éléments, mais tant pis. Pour l'instant, une bonne partie de l'histoire est déjà dans ma tête donc les prochains chapitres, les vacances aidant, arriveront bientôt ^^**

**Bisous & Enjoy, votre dévouée Plume.**

**Le Prix des Sentiments**

**Chapitre IV**

Je ne cessai de ressasser mes tourments. Lorsque le sieur Cullen avait demandé une voiture, l'adresse qu'il avait dite au cocher m'avait échappée et je n'avais pas hésité à entraîner Esmée à ma suite. A présent, nous étions tous assis sur les banquettes de brocart et un silence effrayant pesait sur nos épaules. Je dis bien effrayant car rien ne nous prouvait que cet homme avait réellement « Carlisle Cullen » pour nom. N'était-ce pas quelque malandrin capable d'abuser de deux femmes de basse condition ? Je me remémorai les pépites d'or pur qu'il avait données au garde. Avais-je pour autant réellement la certitude que c'était un alchimiste ? Une sueur glacée me recouvrit. Nous avais-je, sans le vouloir, toutes les deux entraînées dans un piège ? L'idée grotesque d'ouvrir la porte et de sauter m'effleura tout à coup l'esprit.

Ce prénom, mais quel prénom ! Chaque fois que l'appellation « Sieur » me venait à l'esprit, ce mot était rendu grotesque par le patronyme anglais qui suivait. Comment étais-je censée l'appeler ? Une autre question vint ajouter à mon trouble : comment étais-je censée le récompenser, s'il guérissait Esmée ? Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais déjà donné mon corps pour une ration de pain ridicule, alors pourquoi pas pour la guérison d'une amie ? J'arrêtai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'être née pour être une marchandise dont pouvaient disposer tous les hommes.

La main froide d'Esmée, restée dans la mienne, m'alarma. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait été brûlante pendant tout le voyage ! L'horrible idée que cet étrange alchimiste ne puisse guérir Esmée de cet étrange mal me fit tourner la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ? »

La voix grave me tira de ma torpeur. Je me demandai pourquoi il ne posait pas la question directement à Esmée. Je compris alors que la pauvre, épuisée, s'était endormie.

« Cinq jours. Précisément après notre départ de la prison. »

Il me coûtait de résumer notre parcours de manière si laconique. Je mourrais d'envie de crier qu'elle était innocente, tout autant que moi. Que nous ne méritions pas de subir de telles épreuves et que notre convoi se résumait à des voleuses de pain, et pas de dangereuses criminelles.

« Elle était brûlante pendant tout le trajet. Et là, elle est froide comme du marbre. Je crains de ne pas comprendre exactement de quel mal il s'agit et… »

Je me tus. J'avais envie de pleurer et de crier de colère à la fois. Contre ma faiblesse, contre la vileté des gardes, contre la trahison de Victoria.

« Et vous, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

La proximité de la voix me perturba. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour venir se placer juste à côté de moi. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. J'eus l'impression de me perdre dans les méandres de cette curieuse couleur. Même son odeur me parut être quelque chose de délicieux et de nouveau après toutes les souffrances vécues.

Je secouai lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je baissai ensuite le visage, pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes yeux rougis. Il ne comprendrait probablement pas la raison de mes pleurs et je n'avais pas envie non plus de lui expliquer.

« Puis-je ? »

Je relevai la tête, étonnée. C'est quand il joignit le geste à la parole que je compris qu'il prenait ma température. J'arrêtai de respirer lorsque sa main effleura mon front. J'avais fini par oublier ce qu'était la douceur. Je m'alarmai à la perspective que sa main redescendrait peut-être vers mon cou. Par chance, il n'en fit rien. Il ne tenta aucun geste déplacé. Je soupirai le soulagement.

« Vous êtes également un peu pale, mais j'impute cela à la malnutrition. »

Il baissa les yeux et marmonna comme pour lui-même :

« J'ignore qu'elle sorte d'autorité peut détenir un tel pouvoir sur un être humain. »

Je souris tristement. Comment lui expliquer que je n'attendais plus rien de la vie ?

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les cahots cessèrent. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et réveillai Esmée. Je la soutins et nous nous extirpâmes toutes les deux de la voiture. Nous nous situions dans une rue très peu fréquentée. On pouvait lire « Impasse de Fontecombes » sur un panneau vieux et à peine ouvragé. Ne sachant vers quelle bâtisse me diriger, j'attendis le « sieur » Cullen. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait probablement être en train de payer le cocher. La question de paiement revint alors sur le tapis et je me promis d'évoquer cette question plus tard.

« C'est par ici ! »

Carlisle indiqua une impasse étroite dont le pavé paraissait avoir été malmené par une catastrophe. Je conjecturai alors que les massacres des calvinistes s'étaient peut-être déroulés dans ce quartier mal fréquenté. Nous nous dirigeâmes sans un mot vers l'endroit qu'il nous indiquait. La devanture ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'une maison. Mon esprit se perdit en suppositions diverses.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un étonnant spectacle : sur des étagères s'alignaient des récipients de toutes sortes ainsi que quelques livres vieux et assez poussiéreux. Des plantes exotiques poussaient dans des pots de diverses tailles. Une cage abritait plusieurs souris blanches et des sacs de toile éventrés laissaient s'échapper de la poussière colorée. Des bouillies étranges reposaient dans des alambics et des creusets de toutes tailles. Des morceaux de parchemin couverts d'écritures s'entassaient sur une table. L'odeur âcre que dégageait un four m'indiqua qu'il ne servait pas à la cuisine.

« Ce charmant désordre appartient en grande partie à un ami avec qui je partage ce laboratoire improvisé. Etre considérés comme des « sorciers huguenots » nous a voulu d'être chassés de toutes hostelleries bien famées, mais j'avoue que cette tranquillité me plaît, d'autant plus que nous ne resterons pas longtemps en France. »

Une chaleur m'empourpra. N'avait-il pas l'intention de nous faire participer à des expériences occultes dans ce lieu isolé ?

« Pour l'instant, je vous suggère de vous rendre dans la salle de bains. Une baignoire plutôt spacieuse vous permettra d'utiliser une quantité suffisante d'eau chaude pour nettoyer vos éventuelles plaies. »

Je fus très reconnaissance à Carlisle de nous permettre un tel luxe. La prison avait beau être confinée, nous étions quand même toujours propres. Il laissa plusieurs draps à notre disposition. Je laissai la priorité à Esmée, tout en l'assistant. J'avais grand-peur qu'elle ne fit une chute. Elle se rendit ensuite dans une chambre que Carlisle avait laissée à notre disposition.

« James est actuellement absent et je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans le laboratoire, » nous assura-t-il.

J'avais étrangement confiance en lui et je le crus sur parole. Quand je me retrouvai seule dans la salle de bains, je me dévêtis. J'entrai ensuite avidement dans l'eau chaude. Plutôt que du plaisir, une douleur lancinante fit naître une grimace sur mon visage. L'abus dont j'avais été la victime avait laissé des séquelles, et pas uniquement morales. Après m'être débarrassée de la crasse et du sang séché, j'examinai mes plaies dans le miroir. Elles se trouvaient principalement sur mon dos et je ne pouvais les désinfecter que difficilement. Après m'être contorsionnée pendant plusieurs minutes, j'abandonnai. J'enfilai ma jupe rapiécé. Lorsque j'essayai de mettre mon corset, la douleur fut telle que je dus abandonner mon projet. L'eau chaude avait mis les plaies à vif. J'enfilai donc une chemise de soie légère. Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir, je trouvai ma réflexion affreusement vulgaire : ce sous-vêtement était presque transparent. L'idée de déambuler ainsi m'effraya.

Après avoir rangé les serviettes, je sortis de la salle de bains en espérant qu'Esmée m'aiderait à soigner mes plaies pour que je puisse enfin me vêtir correctement. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Carlisle s'y trouvait déjà et Esmée dormait à poings fermés.

« La fièvre a repris. Il semblerait que sa fraîcheur de tout à l'heure ait été due à une chute de tension… Avant de traiter la toux, il faut soigner la fièvre. J'ai utilisé…

-De la fleur de saule, » murmurai-je.

Mon apprentissage avec Alice ne m'avait pas servi à rien. Le « sieur » Cullen sourit légèrement.

« C'est exact. Je vois que vous avez des connaissances en la matière, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Je vous demande à présent de me laisser vous examiner. Je vois que ne portez pas de corset et je suppose qu'on ne vous a pas épargné un seul outrage durant le trajet. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comment pouvait-il exposer les choses aussi crûment ? Je baissai les yeux, vaincue. Il avait remarqué que je ne portais pas de corps _(=synonyme de corset, usité à l'époque)_ et cela me gênait affreusement. Subir un abus est une chose, le fait que les autres soient au courant en est une autre.

Je m'assis sur la couche qui m'était réservée. Carlisle alla quérir un linge propre et une bassine d'alcool, dont l'odeur forte m'incommoda. Il se plaça juste derrière moi et je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque. J'essayai de penser à toutes sortes de choses pour m'occuper l'esprit, mais les frissons qui me parcouraient l'estomac ne cessèrent pas. Il souleva ma chemise de toile fine, dévoilant mon dos nu et scarifié. Je savais que la morale réprouvait ce que nous faisions. Il ne faisait que me soigner mais se trouver dévêtue devant un homme était tout de même impardonnable pour une jeune femme.

Je réprimai un gémissement en sentant le linge imbibé de liquide corrosif parcourir mon dos une première fois. Ce rituel fut par la suite moins douloureux et entrecoupé par de l'essorage. Il faisait déjà nuit et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une bougie à moitié fondue. Dans cette atmosphère étrange, mes songes revinrent à la charge. Pourquoi me retrouvais-je là, maintenant, à me faire panser à cet homme que je connaissais à peine ? Avant son départ pour l'Angleterre, juste avant que je n'entre à Saint-Cyr, ma mère m'avait consolée en me prenant avec elle près du feu :

_« Les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard, ma petite Bella,_ avait-elle murmuré. _Si tu vas à Saint-Cyr à présent et que je me rends en Angleterre, c'est pour réaliser le grand dessein auquel chaque être humain appartient. Vole vers ton destin, ma colombe, et sans te retourner. » _

La colombe se sentait présent comme un animal piégé au milieu de mille et mille événements étroitement enchevêtrés en un ensemble informe. Cette devise avait guidé ma vie. Et apparemment je n'en avais pas encore trouvé le sens. Ce jour-là, j'avais cru que Renata m'appelait à vivre un bel avenir en m'instruisant à Saint-Cyr pour devenir une demoiselle de qualité exemplaire. Et à présent, au plus bas de l'échelle, je sentais que j'avais un excellent point de vue sur la vie.

_« Voilà à peu près comment se présente un conte classique de Monsieur Perrault,_ disait Mme du Crécy, notre enseignante à Saint-Cyr. _Parmi les personnages qui apparaissent, nous pouvons distinguer celui qui aidera le personnage principal dans sa quête initiatique, que nous nommerons l'auxiliaire. Celui-ci est à l'opposé de l'ennemi. Une foultitude d'autres personnages peut également se présenter, mais nous ne les nommerons pas. Par ailleurs, ceci n'est pas à savoir. »_

Si, évidemment que j'aurais voulu le savoir. J'étais en train de vivre le conte de ma vie. Un conte tragique, certes, mais toujours un conte. Esmée et Alice étaient mes précieux auxiliaires, des amies fidèles qui m'avaient préservée de la folie en m'évitant de basculer dans l'ombre et de devenir une de ces viles gourgandines de prison, prêtes à tuer pour améliorer leur sort. Victoria était l'ennemi : cette femme diabolique prête à tout pour le seul plaisir de se venger de moi, qui la privais d'une place plus enviable dans la société.

Une grimace s'étira sur mon visage lorsqu'une goutte d'alcool brûla la dernière plaie. Je me posai alors une étrange question : si Alice et Esmée étaient mes auxiliaires et Victoria mon ennemie, qui était Carlisle pour moi ? Faisait-il partie d'une « foultitude de personnages » ou… allait-il jouer un rôle capital dans ma vie ?

(***)

Un bruit déchirant me réveilla. Mon cerveau réagit immédiatement, bouillonnant et s'activant au fur et à mesure que je regardais autour de moi, encore mal réveillée mais sentant pleinement l'imminence de quelque chose d'important.

_« Esmée… la maladie… »_

Je me giflai mentalement. M'endormir ! J'avais osé m'endormir ! Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que la première, secoua la silhouette que je pouvais apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Je me levai brutalement de ma chaise et la rafale provoquée par mon mouvement soudain manqua d'éteindre la bougie déjà presque totalement consumée. Je me précipitai dans la ruelle du lit de la malade, ne sachant quoi faire, comme si ma seule volonté pouvait la calmer. C'était ridicule. Esmée se convulsait comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle se débattait contre une force invisible. Des perles de sueur perlèrent à mon front. Si je ne faisais rien, elle allait mourir étouffée sous mes yeux.

Un élan de lucidité parvint toutefois à atteindre mon esprit. Je me redressai, prête, à hurler tout mon soûl, oubliant toute décence.

« Carlisle ! »

Comme si le destin avait finalement décidé de jouer en ma faveur, le jeune anglais apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte la seconde d'après. Il s'approcha d'Esmée et lui tendit une fiole qui brilla sous l'éclat de la bougie.

« Il faut vous gargariser avec ce breuvage. Calmez-vous, sinon ça ne marchera pas. »

Comment osait-il parler avec autant de calme ? Comme si ce qu'il demandait était aisé et évident. A ma grande surprise, Esmée serra les poings, hoqueta, mais parvint à atteindre une respiration saccadée. Elle empoigna la fiole d'une main tremblante et en versa le contenu entre ses lèvres pâles. J'attrapai vivement une bassine que je plaçai sous sa bouche. Le liquide dut lui brûler le palais car elle toussa et recracha le liquide presque aussitôt. J'avais naïvement cru que Carlisle avait concocté un mélange d'herbes destiné à l'apaiser. Or le liquide semblait affreusement corrosif. Tremblante d'émotion, les cheveux en désordre et désorientée, je criai presque :

« Mais que lui avez-vous donné ? »

Carlisle resta impassible.

« Réessayez. »

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, Esmée réussit à garder le liquide en bouche suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à se gargariser. La douleur fut telle qu'elle cria presque. Je passai ma main sur son front. Elle était brûlante. Une terrible idée s'imposa à moi : elle allait mourir. Le traitement n'allait pas fonctionner et elle mourrait dans d'horribles souffrances. Je fus alors secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas contracté la maladie à sa place ? Je n'avais pas envie de vivre, j'étais celle qui méritait de ne pas revoir le soleil.

Une poigne ferme me força à quitter la pièce. Mes sanglots ne cessèrent que lorsque Carlisle me contraint à m'asseoir sur un ployant pour reprendre mes esprits. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais laissée aller à une telle crise de larmes. Pas même lorsque j'avais été violée par ces gardes. On m'avait toujours enseigné que le secret de la vraie noblesse était de ne point montrer ses sentiments. J'avais toujours réussi jusqu'alors. Mais je comprenais à présent pourquoi certains bourreaux torturaient les proches de ceux à qui ils voulaient extirper des informations. Je le comprenais même trop bien.

« Calmez-vous, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. C'est terminé. »

Le sang reflua à mon cerveau comme une décharge électrique. L'animosité dans la voix, je m'emportai :

« Cessez donc de présenter les choses de cette façon ! Depuis le début je ne fais que nous attirer des ennuis et à présent le prix à payer sera sa vie ! Entendez-vous ? Une des seules personnes qui s'intéresse encore à mon sort va quitter le monde sous peu ! »

Il me saisit le poignet. Je n'avais pas du tout conscience de la manière exagérée dont j'avais réagi. Mais qu'importait-il ?

« C'est à vous de m'écouter. Je ne sais pas du tout par quelles épreuves vous êtes passée, je vous l'accorde. Mais si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que faire preuve d'un tel défaitisme est tout sauf bon. Avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, vous devriez savoir que dans un monde comme le nôtre, la moindre erreur peut avoir de lourdes conséquences, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses paroles étaient justes, modérées. Mon animosité diminua quelque peu. Pas une fois dans ma vie, je n'avais reçu ce genre de conseils de la part des enseignantes de Saint-Cyr. Ces femmes présentaient toujours les choses sous un aspect positif, cherchant à faire entrer en nous la vertu et à rejeter le mal. Tous mes principes, je les avais appris de ma mère ou de ma simple expérience. Carlisle n'essayait pas de me dicter la morale, juste de m'aider en me faisant entendre raison. La lassitude de plusieurs jours à me faire du mauvais sang et à être maltraitée par les gardes avaient épuisé toute mon énergie. Je m'affaissai doucement, résignée.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?, » murmurai-je.

Après tant de violence de ma part, la question sembla le surprendre. Je levai les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« J'ai tellement été déçue par tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés… pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être des minutes entières, il répliqua doucement :

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Quel est votre nom ?

-Isabella de… Boisjourdan.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Il se redressa et s'assit sur un ployant à son tour, à côté de moi. Il soupira. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il avait également l'air fatigué. Peut-être autant que moi. Il avait probablement dû mener des expérimentations pendant une partie de la nuit. Il avait troqué sa veste noire contre une chemise un peu défaite et partiellement déboutonnée. Encore une fois, malgré la situation étrange, son charme d'apollon dégingandé me désarma.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas… je voudrais que vous me parliez de vous. Quand je vous ai vue au port… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous trouver… différente…, » dit-il entre deux bâillements. Sa fatigue rendait son accent anglais encore plus exotique.

Je me livrai alors sans retenue à cet homme que je connaissais à peine. Je lui contai mon histoire sur le bout des doigts, sans omettre de détails, comme si j'étais à la confesse. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais grand besoin de parler de mes problèmes. Depuis qu'Alice n'était plus là et qu'Esmée était… malade, je n'avais pu compter que sur moi. Je riais de manière hystérique, parfois je pleurais. La scène devait être grotesque. La fille de rien et l'alchimiste conversant au milieu de creusets et de liquides âcres en ébullition…. Quel tableau.

Puis ce fut son tour. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un homme calme, si calme, puisse avoir subi un tel destin…

« Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, depuis notre aventure de ce matin, que les calvinistes de sont pas très aimés sur le sol de France. Eh bien dites-vous qu'en Angleterre, on pense exactement la même chose des papistes. »

J'étais tellement habituée à entendre toutes sortes de noms péjoratifs pour qualifier les protestants que je ne me doutais pas que les catholiques puissent également avoir leur « surnom ».

« Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont mes origines. Un souvenir très distinct me vient cependant en mémoire : je sais que ma mère était une étrangère. J'en ai la certitude car il me semble que l'anglais n'a pas toujours été ma langue de référence. Quelques fois, lorsque je me sens vraiment fatigué, il arrive que j'éprouve le besoin de chercher mes mots, comme si tout à coup ma supposée langue maternelle se retournait contre moi… c'est étrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère, dont je ne me rappelle pas le visage, avait été prise du même mal que votre amie lorsqu'elle accoucha de ma sœur. Je peux encore me rappeler l'horreur que j'avais éprouvée en entendant les quintes de toux mêlées aux cris de la nouvelle-née. J'étais très jeune et je crois bien qu'à l'époque, on ne faisait pas grand cas de moi. Je n'étais après tout rien d'autre qu'un autre fils de femme de petite vertu prêt à faire partie de la pègre de Londres.

« L'amygdalite aigüe. Aujourd'hui, je peux sans problème diagnostiquer cette maladie. Personne, aucun médecin, ne daigna prêter attention à ce problème. L'enfant fut enlevé à ma génitrice et je ne sais ce qu'il advint de cette fille. Sans doute pensez-vous que ma mère mourut dans un lit d'hôpital, loin des tourments de la vie. Eh bien ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle fut arrachée à l'infirmerie sitôt après avoir perdu son deuxième enfant. Il ne cria même pas lorsque les hommes en bleu l'arrachèrent à moi. Elle était trop fatiguée. Plus tard on m'apprit qu'elle fut jugée et condamnée pour une histoire de religion, d'enfant illégitime ou je ne sais quoi. Elle mourut au tout début de sa peine.

« Jusqu'à mes dix ans, je fus élevé entre les quatre murs d'un orphelinat de Londres. Assurément, comme personne n'assurait ma pension, les traitements étaient mauvais. C'est pourquoi je grandis chaque jour avec l'espoir d'apprendre la médecine un jour. Je fis alors le serment d'aider le maximum de personnes grâce au savoir que j'aurais acquis. Il était impensable de laisser quiconque souffrir si bêtement.

« A l'âge de treize ans, je suis entré comme commis chez un apothicaire de la ville en espérant apprendre les secrets de la médecine. Hélas mon maître se révéla être un homme de la pire espèce qui ne m'apprenait rien, sinon à ne pas fléchir sous les coups. C'est là que je me rendis compte que pour atteindre les objectifs que je m'étais fixés, il fallait ruser. Chaque soir, lorsque je me retrouvai à peser les diverses poudres et à faire l'inventaire à l'arrière de la boutique, je lisais chacun des livres et consultais les travaux effectués par mon maître. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'en plus de s'adonner à l'apothicairerie, mon maître s'essayait également à alchimie. Cette science, à l'époque considérée comme une sorte de sorcellerie, connaissait en effet un grand essor. La course à l'Orient avait commencé et aucun pays ne voulait être à la traîne. J'avais même entendu dire que le Roi cherchait, par n'importe quel moyen, de surpasser Louis XIV, et cela même en se fiant à cette science un peu occulte. Je compris alors que la cupidité guidait mon maître, qui espérait se présenter à la Cour avec ses formules.

« Tous les soirs, malgré la fatigue, je m'efforçai de refaire sans relâche les travaux entrepris par le vieil homme. Maîtriser parfaitement certaines étapes me prit deux, peut-être trois ans. Lors d'une soirée, je fis une découverte capitale. Mon maître avait finalement décidé d'orienter ses travaux vers le Grand Œuvre, la pierre philosophale*. J'en étais bouche bée. Pour l'instant, cependant, aucune de ses expériences n'avaient réussi. Plutôt que de refaire les travaux, j'entrepris alors de réfléchir par moi-même, maintenant que j'avais acquis les bases. Mon maître et moi étions alors secrètement en concurrence.

« Un soir, après une série de calculs et de pesages, je parvins à corriger une des formules incorrectes de mon maître. En ajoutant de la poudre de projection à sa préparation et en enlevant un demi-gramme d'argent, celui-ci se transformait en or. Je fus estomaqué en découvrant le liquide doré obtenu à la fin de l'expérience. Si mon maître avait découvert que j'avais réussi là où il avait échoué, il m'aurait tué. Après avoir pris soin de noter tout mon savoir sur mes parchemins et avoir dérobé quelques documents, je m'enfuis avec le dessein de me présenter à la Cour. La suite, vous la connaissez. Me voilà aujourd'hui à écumer les sept mers pour la seule richesse de Guillaume III. »

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Un rayon blafard nous éclaira tous les deux. Nous avions passé la nuit à discuter. Carlisle avait souffert lui aussi. Il s'était débrouillé seul et en était là, à présent. Il n'avait pas de famille. J'hésitais entre me réjouir de sa réussite et pleurer sur sa solitude. Je choisis de ne rien dire. Et c'est là qu'il fit une chose curieuse. Il se leva de son ployant, les yeux dans le vague, puis se pencha vers moi. Il me baisa le front et je sentis des papillons me voler dans le ventre.

« Veillez sur votre amie. »

Il quitta la pièce et me laissa là, pantoise et un peu hébétée.

* * *

><p><strong>*Eh oui, Nicolas Flamel (1330-1418) et le mythe de la pierre philosophale ont vraiment existé ! Je vous raconterai les étapes de la pierre philosophale une autre fois, là je suis trop crevée.<strong>

**xoxoxo**


End file.
